


The Girl in Green and Gloves

by jaredsmole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A characterization of the angel, Angels Loving Art - Freeform, Artists, Castiel's Thoughts, Diners, F/M, Flowery Description, Green Eyes, Green hair, POV Third Person, a pun, green - Freeform, not very romantic, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredsmole/pseuds/jaredsmole
Summary: Castiel didn’t know why he held green so close to his heart.__This is something that I wrote a long time ago that I completely reworked. A characterization study on Castiel and how I think his mind works, if you're into that sort of thing.





	The Girl in Green and Gloves

The word to describe the diner at this hour was grey. 

Castiel sat with a mug clutched tightly in his frigid hands, his palms concealed by the sleeves of his trench coat. He stared at the stain the coffee left in his cup, a perfect halo above the leftover cream that he didn’t want to consume. He didn’t understand the pleasure in caffeinated drinks, but he still craved normality amongst the crowds, even if they were as small as this one, so he opted for a beverage he’s heard much about.   
He looked around the diner, an odd assortment of people sat quietly as the storm raged outside, seemingly motionless. Even if he couldn’t fully enjoy the cuisine a restaurant offered, he relished in observing the mannerisms of the consumers. 

The first thing he noticed was a head of green hair when he had walked in.   
Not because he particularly liked it, but because of the contrast it made against the drab scene.   
Castiel, in his times watching from heaven, had always been fond of the artists. He was suddenly reminded of Tamara De Lempicka’s “The Girl in Green with Gloves,” where the eye can only gaze upon the bodacious green dress the woman is wearing. 

It was an odd time, not quite early enough for lunch and not late enough for dinner, and yet, a few other patrons and the girl were sitting in various tables spread across the small restaurant.   
The light that seeped in through the several windows surrounding her was scarce; whatever could shine through the veil of rain clouds attempted to persevere. Alas, the rows of tables and booths before her were soaked in a dullness that no one longs to see. 

Castiel’s thoughts were now clouded with paintings that were created around green. He thought lovingly of Monet as the girl that caused his intellectual brainstorm slid into the booth in front of him.   
“Hey.”  
“Hello.”   
“I saw you staring at my hair from across the restaurant for a good 5 minutes, and I just wanted to say that it might be best to keep that look a little subtler.” Sometimes Castiel can’t control his gaze, his eyes seemed to have grown a mind of their own.  
“I didn’t mean to cause you discomfort.” He was still staring.   
“Then what did you mean?”  
He hesitated for a moment, letting the sound of rain pattering against the pavement outside the window they were sat by soothe his thoughts.   
“Do you enjoy the smell of rain?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Your hair reminded me of it.”  
The mystery girl across from him smiled, and he felt something in his heart he had only felt for one other human before. “That is the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me.”  
You’re welcome.”  
Another lull struck in the conversation. Castiel still stared at the girl, while her eyes roamed the room behind him, avoiding his.   
“Is the color natural?” He finally spoke.   
The girl laughed at that, not giving him a definite answer. 

 

Castiel didn’t know why he held green so close to his heart. Maybe it reminded him of the Garden of Eden, the sanctuary he ran to eons ago, a paradise for the inner child within his grace. Maybe it reminded him of someone close to him, his eyes holding something sylvan and lush that caused his veins to mold into vines and his freckles into flowers. Maybe it was quite literally “The Girl in Green and Gloves.” 

Whatever it may be, it gave him a warmth in his chest whenever he encountered it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate everything I write on here to @jensensfreckles , so this piece isn't excluded. Thank you for inspiring me to post this.


End file.
